


Busted

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> nothing for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Once again, I don't own anything about H50 or the characters; I'm just borrowing them, and I definitely don't make any money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_siluria"><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a></span> <s>drooled</s> looked over this fic; her help is always greatly appreciated. Any mistakes left are entirely my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve wearing skin-tight leather pants can't be a bad reason for following him into a gay bar, can it?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> The trope of going undercover in a gay bar isn't one I've tried before, though I know it's probably a bit of a cliché, so I apologize now. Also, the bar and street name mentioned are completely made up; if they really exist, I apologize for stealing them for this story.

"The meet's tonight, boss. Our informant says it's at a bar in Waikiki," Kono is saying as she walks into the room.

"Great, it's in a public place. We can all be there, then." Steve looks up from the computer table at Kono's grin and frowns. "What?"

"You're gonna love this, boss. It's at The Rainbow."

Steve's cheeks visibly redden and Chin's face splits into a grin. Danny looks at all of them in turn but no-one's saying anything yet. Steve's frown deepens and he starts scanning through files on the computer table.

Danny feels like he's been left out of the loop. Local knowledge, he guesses, and asks, "So what's this Rainbow place?" Kono and Chin are both still grinning, but they don't elaborate. "Steve?" Danny asks, holding his hands out in hope of being enlightened.

Steve doesn't look up, but he does answer at least. "It's a gay bar, Danny." He immediately changes the subject, like he's worried Danny will have something smart-ass to say about that; about him actually knowing what it is, perhaps, although both Chin and Kono know, so it must be well-known locally rather than Steve's had personal experience or something. "So, who are his associates, Chin? We got anything on who he's been known to go there with?"

Chin's grin finally diminishes as he gets serious about the subject. He quickly finds some files and flicks a photo to one of the overhead screens. "Previously he was in a relationship with this woman: Eva Velasquez."

The woman's gorgeous: slim, dark-haired and model-featured. Danny's confused, although he probably shouldn't be, considering what's been in his head lately. "So he's not gay? Why meet in a gay bar?"

Chin holds up a finger. "From what sources tell us, Vickers split with her six months ago; she disappeared, but there doesn't seem anything odd about that. However, Vickers took up with this guy…" He flicks another photo onto the screen, this one tall, dark and handsome; and vaguely familiar to Danny. "Edward Rivers. European model who came to live here in… 2007. He made big money as the face of one of Armani's suit collections and later, a cologne for Boss. You may have seen him in magazines." That explains why Danny knows the face. "Decided he was ready for a quieter life; bought The Rainbow in 2010. He's known to be gay.

"A little more digging on our man William Vickers found a few women he previously consorted with…" More photos of several gorgeous dark-haired women are flicked up onscreen. "How real the relationships were is anyone's guess, but there's no indication they're not. Maybe Rivers is just a business partner, but for this…"

Another picture; another handsome man much in the same mold as the previous one, though less polished-looking. A second man is in this shot: Vickers, and he's whispering something into the pretty young man's ear. The shot seems very intimate; like it's been taken by paparazzi and neither man was aware.

"Definitely lovers," Chin is saying. "This guy is the son of millionaire Jacob Weissman – David – and Daddy paid Billy off so he'd leave David alone."

"Okay," Steve says, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest. "So we know he swings both ways, which could be useful… or not. I'm thinking we all need to be there tonight, anyway. Do we know if Rivers will be there?"

Chin shakes his head. "He's in Italy right now; some fashion week thing." He exchanges a look with Kono, fighting a smile. "Vickers doesn’t much like to be alone for long though; he's got a history of starting up with the next person before he's finished with the last. And he seems to be running things at The Rainbow while Rivers is away; plenty of fresh meat there."

Kono looks at Steve speculatively and nods back at Chin, whose eyes seem to have been resting on Steve a little too often during that last part of his intel. Danny narrows his eyes and glances back at the pictures onscreen before looking at Steve himself. He thinks he knows what's going through the cousins' minds, and while a part of him is screaming 'no!', he knows it's true. He wonders if Steve realises.

"What time is this meet?" Steve asks, moving his eyes from the pictures to Kono's face at last.

"Nine PM, boss." Kono's grinning openly now.

"What?" Steve asks, seeing her expression, then looks at Chin and Danny, taking in their smiles too. He glances back at the photos and then shakes his head. "Uh… what's going through your heads, guys?"

Chin is the one who finally confirms they've all thought the same thing. "You fit his type to a T, boss. If you're in the right place at the right time…"

Danny's expecting explosions of some kind – denial or embarrassment or something – but instead he's amazed to see Steve's grin, and a laugh bursts out of him like he can't believe he didn't realise this. Danny narrows his eyes again and says with surprise, "You'd be okay with that?"

Steve shrugs nonchalantly. "It's for a case, Danny. It's not like I'd have to do anything I didn't want to."

Danny's too stunned at the casual acceptance of Steve basically agreeing to seduce a _male_ suspect to get information to say anything else, and he shuts his mouth and listens as Steve outlines what they need to do tonight.

~//~

It's almost eight-thirty when the knock comes on Danny's door, and he's not sure he's got this 'dressing for a gay bar' thing covered. He gives his tight jeans and white t-shirt a last glance in the mirror and runs a hand over his stubble, wondering if he should shave, before moving to open the door.

He's sure his eyebrows practically leave his face, they go so high. He's never seen Steve look so damned hot, and he's never exactly a slouch in the attractive stakes. The black leather pants worn above stylish black boots are so tight they leave very little to the imagination, and the black mesh shirt seems to hug Steve's muscles like he was born in it. His tattoos show to brilliant effect and his face…

"Is that eyeliner?" is all Danny can manage, backing away and taking in a gulp of air he didn't realise he was so desperate for.

"Yeah," Steve admits, walking into the room, pushing the door shut behind him and circling Danny like a predatory cat. "A little mascara too. Gotta look the part."

"You own eyeliner?" Danny's still fixated on Steve's eyes; his incredible eyelashes are even longer and his hazel eyes look darker, more… something, and they appear to be staring at Danny's ass. He turns, frowning, as Steve finally looks at his face.

"Something Mary left behind." Steve shrugs. "Nice jeans, but the white t-shirt's a bit cliché. You got anything… more glittery?"

"Glittery?" Danny manages, trying to keep his eyes from travelling down Steve's body again. He so doesn't need to think about those pants.

"Yeah, you know… not actual glitter; just something fancy, like you'd wear to a-"

"Gay bar?" Danny asks. "No, Steven, I do not have anything like that. It's not somewhere I visit often enough to keep a supply of 'glittery' clothes especially for. Not like you, apparently. What is that, your gay ninja outfit?” He gestures to Steve's indecent clothing, trying not to focus on anything below the waist. This just makes him look at the sinful eyes again. He is so fucked, he thinks as he swallows hard and tries to pretend his partner is not the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

"Borrowed from a friend," Steve informs him with a small smile that makes Danny wonder what kind of friend, and turns to step toward Danny's closet. "Let's see… gotta be something in here amongst the business suits and ties."

Danny can't help but speculate whether the 'friend' helped pour him into those pants, but he manages not to say it. His eyes drift down to take in the curve of Steve's ass where the leather hugs it tightly, though he knows it's the last thing he should be looking at.

Steve grins back over his shoulder. "This tie would work if tonight was more formal." He's holding a joke tie Danny's colleagues gave him in New Jersey before he left. It's not quite Hawaiian in styling but it's bursting with colour and is the kind of glittery crap that makes Danny's eyes ache. He's not quite sure why he's still got it.

"No, no, no," Steve's pushing shirts aside now, and then, "A-ha! This might do it. Keep the t-shirt, Danno. I had no idea you were the leather jacket kind of guy." He turns back with a biker jacket in hand, looking puzzled. "Sure this is yours?"

"It was Matty's, actually," Danny says, reaching for it. He's glad that none of his shirts are pretty enough for Steve to want to make him change, and while the biker jacket only just fits… it seems mild compared to what Steve's wearing. "He had it when he was younger; grew out of it. I didn't have the heart to ditch it, if you must know, but I don't wear it often. Not much call for it."

He pulls it on and is slightly disconcerted by the way Steve's studying him now; like he approves of the look. "The stubble works with it, too. Just as well you didn't shave." He grins at Danny, and Danny has to look away for a moment; it's too much.

"Yeah, well I see you got out the four-blades," he mutters, turning to find his boots.

"He likes women too," Steve says as easily as if he would be happy to kiss the guy, "so I figured he'd probably prefer smooth cheeks."

"We should go," is all Danny can get out.

Steve nods and smiles brightly again, like he can't wait for this adventure to begin.

~//~

When they hit the bar, almost every eye in the place turns toward Steve and it's no wonder; he's like a walking wet dream now he's in motion. Danny trails behind him, his eyes roaming the bar rather than focus on Steve's hot ass. Of course, that way he sees them all staring, which only makes his frown deepen. None of them are having Steve, he thinks, though he knows it's a stupid thought. No one Steve doesn't want will stand a chance.

Chin and Kono are already at the bar; Chin looking much the same as usual in a Hawaiian shirt and slacks, and Kono looking as hot and young as she is in black jeans and a sparkly silver top. Her hair is up and her eyes are almost as kohled as Steve's.

She and Chin look at Steve, eyes widening. Kono manages to look back at Danny, but Chin's still captivated. "Wow," he lets out and swallows hard.

Steve nods and manages to bend enough to sit on a barstool next to him. Kono raises her eyebrows at Danny. "You okay, brah?"

"I will be when tonight's over," Danny mutters and gestures at the barman. He doesn't even glance in Danny's direction as he glides over to stop in front of Steve.

"What'll it be, sailor?" He's evidently impressed by Steve's tattoos.

Danny shakes his head as Steve smiles at the barman. The guy has eyes for no one but Steve, and Steve seems fine about it. "Just a ginger ale. And the same for my friend."

"You want umbrellas with those? And ice?"

Steve nods and has to physically push the second glass towards Danny beside him; the barman hasn't even noticed he's not alone. Danny rolls his eyes and picks up the glass to sip at it as Steve asks Chin, "Seen anyone?"

The barman pouts and finally moves away. "Not so far, brah," Chin answers, "You think he'll have many supporters?"

Steve looks into his drink, considering the answer, and making Danny's insides flutter at the sight of those even longer than usual eyelashes against his skin. Christ, he's fucking gorgeous, and while Danny's always thought Steve was good-looking, he's never been so turned on by him before. He really needs to get a grip; it's just a role Steve's playing.

"Maybe." Steve looks up again and Danny focuses on Kono.

She's smiling at him sympathetically, like she knows exactly how he's feeling. "You look great," he tells her, glad to have someone else to talk to right now.

"Thanks, not that anyone's going to be looking at me tonight."

"Well, no," Danny agrees, flicking a telling look back at Steve.

"Half these guys look like they'd eat him alive," Kono murmurs, getting off her stool and holding out a hand to Danny. "Come dance with me."

They won't stand a chance with Steve, Danny thinks, but he's got nothing to back that up. "And the other half?"

He takes her hand and lets her lead him to the small square pulsing with light and music. There's a generous sprinkling of youthful men and the occasional woman dancing already, but it's not cheek to cheek yet, thankfully, nor overly scandalous, Danny is pleased to note; he's not sure he wants to see guys making out close up right now.

"They'd bend over for him," Kono laughs, "Even some of the straight ones, probably. Did you see Chin's face?"

They hold hands loosely as they dance, and Danny snorts. "I did a double-take myself when he landed on the doorstep."

"I bet. As long as our suspect looks at him like everyone else here is, he shouldn't have any problem getting closer."

Danny glances back to the bar, but Chin's alone now. Damn. Danny surveys the room as he swings Kono around, trying to spot Steve. His heart speeds up when he sees Steve leaning close to some guy, laughing at whatever it is the man's just whispered to him. He strokes the guy's arm and nods, and then he's moving on, thank God.

Danny can't help thinking Steve seems awfully comfortable here as he moves deeper into the room towards the dimly lit tables at the rear. A couple of men stop him on the way and Steve stops, smiling both times, listening and then saying something before moving away. The men don't seem perturbed by what Danny assumes is a polite refusal, though both they and several others around them follow Steve's figure with their eyes as he leaves them.

"Vickers," Kono says, nodding towards a table beyond Steve.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the hot property dominating the room, Danny sees Vickers too. He must have come in a back way, or from upstairs. He's an attractive man too: a little taller than Steve, but thinner and sandy-blond with vivid blue eyes that contrast with Steve's darkness. They'd actually make a striking couple, Danny can't help but think with a twinge of jealousy, as Vickers stands up and approaches Steve a few feet from where he'd been sitting.

He holds out a hand to Steve, and Steve looks at it for a moment before smiling into Vickers' eyes and taking it, his grip looking softer than Danny knows it usually is. He probably doesn't want the guy to think he's anything more than a party boy tonight; he won't get invited to sit with the man if he might be sharp enough to spot a deal going on.

Kono and Danny edge closer to the side of the dance floor where Steve is now being invited to sit at the table with Vickers, along with two other pretty young men and what looks like a couple of heavies. Vickers gestures at Steve's drink and then signals a waiter, who can't move fast enough to lean over near Steve, and then move off with a nod after Vickers speaks. Danny hopes Steve isn't going to let Vickers get him drunk; he needs to be clear-headed in case there's trouble.

Chin's moved closer now, Danny notes; looking untouchable as he peers down his nose at anyone who comes close. He's clutching his beer bottle like it's a form of protection, but he doesn't look out of place as there are plenty of men alone here, some of them looking way more nervous.

Someone else – or several of them, in fact – approach the table where Steve, Vickers and his entourage are parked. Three men; all looking a little out of place here, though clearly not worried to be in a gay bar, going by the way two of them are smiling at the people around them. The third one's focused on Vickers, who now has an arm across Steve's shoulders and is saying something that appears to amuse Steve, as he laughs, then turns to whisper something back to Vickers. Danny swallows hard, wondering just what sort of conversation Steve could be having with the guy.

"That's our man," Kono whispers to Danny, moving in closer as the song changes to a slow ballad.

He grips her at the waist, then realising it's probably a little tight, eases up, smiling at her before focusing back in Steve's direction.

The serious newcomer has managed to squeeze into the large booth on the other side of Steve, and he and Vickers seem to be having a serious conversation over Steve's relaxed-looking body. Danny marvels at how it looks like he doesn't give a damn what they're saying. Vickers has moved so his arm is no longer around Steve's shoulders, but his hand disappears under the table and Danny has the disconcerting sense that he's feeling Steve's thigh, if not higher up. He's not sure he likes how easily Steve seems to be taking that.

Abruptly, the man they've been waiting to make contact with Vickers stands up, nodding to Vickers like business is concluded, and gestures to his companions, who have been standing by the table – patiently waiting and casually eyeing up the goodies around the room – to follow him. They don't waste any time cutting through the patrons and leaving the bar.

Danny exchanges a look with Chin, who starts wandering casually towards the bathrooms at the rear, just past the table where Vickers is now practically kissing Steve's ear as he whispers something to him. His hand hasn't moved from where it was and Steve's eyes are half-closed like he's getting more than just promises from Vickers. Danny grinds his teeth and hopes like hell Kono doesn't hear.

"You think they set something up?" Kono murmurs in Danny's ear. "We should think about moving, yeah?"

"Probably," Danny says, and slowly dances them back towards the entrance side of the floor. He can see Steve take a deep breath and shift behind the table, and then he's saying something to Vickers, who removes his hand from Steve's thigh – at last – and nods as Steve gets out and heads for the bathrooms.

He and Kono head for the door to the club, taking in gulps of the fresh night air as they catch sight of the men that visited Vickers climbing into an SUV a block away.

"We follow them?" Kono asks.

"That's the plan," Danny confirms. “If it looks like they're heading to something with Vickers, we call for back-up. I'm not leaving Steve alone with Vickers for too long though; he could get into trouble if we're not close. I'm not even sure if he's got a gun." Danny's own gun is tucked in the back of his jeans; not the best place in all truth, but the best he could manage at short notice.

"Where would he hide it? Has he even got his cell?" Kono wonders as they get into the Camaro.

Danny frowns as he backs the car up and turns it to follow the SUV at a discreet distance. He's never known Steve not to be armed in this situation – not that him dressing up like a porn star and enjoying himself in a gay bar has ever cropped up before – Steve's always carrying though, so he must have something. Danny didn't even stop to think about that earlier; he was too swayed by the wet dream material.

"Yeah… he must have something. In his boot?" he theorizes, unable to think where else it could be hidden under skin-tight leather and mesh. "He has his cell," he remembers now, much as Danny hadn't wanted to think about the bulges in Steve's pockets earlier.

"Good," Kono nods, pulling her own cell out of her pocket and tapping away.

"Chin?" Danny asks, glancing at the phone before turning his eyes back to the vehicle they're following.

Kono nods as her cell buzzes, and grins into it. "Brah? You find something pretty in the bathroom?" There's a pause and she lets out a giggle, and then puts the phone on speaker so Danny can hear.

Chin's disembodied voice says, "Steve's going with Vickers to his place on Kalaili Boulevard. Says those guys will be there at midnight. Nothing was mentioned about the drugs, but it can't be anything else."

"You're following them?" Danny asks, "Don't let Steve out of sight if you can help it; at least til they get there. I don't want to be picking up pieces of leather and his skin in equal amounts if he decides to go rogue."

"I don't think it was rogue he was planning. Sounds more like soft music and candlelight."

Danny bites back an expletive. He didn't need to hear that. "Just be careful, Chin. We won't be far away, and make sure you call for back-up as soon as you're in place. I'm not taking any chances."

"On it," Chin says, and Kono cuts off the call to dial HPD herself. They'll need at least a couple more cops with them too, in case something goes wrong.

Once she's made the call, Kono bites her lip, looking carefully at Danny. "He'll be okay, Danny."

"I know he will," Danny replies, but his heart is racing and for once he wonders if Steve McGarrett might have bitten off more than he can chew.

~//~

It's close to midnight when Danny and Kono pull up behind Chin's car a couple of houses down from Vickers. They've followed the group of men in the SUV to several places around Honolulu in the interim, and don't seem to have been spotted. Danny assumes the busy streets here on a Saturday night have helped, but he's still worried, especially about Steve. Their suspects had to have picked up something at one place; it took a while and they came out with a couple of heavy-looking suitcases.

The SUV is parked up ahead, but no one's got out yet. It's fifteen minutes before midnight, so Danny guesses they don't want to be too early.

Chin slips into the Camaro behind Kono and quickly fills them in on happenings here.

"Vickers and Steve went inside about an hour ago. I snuck closer and watched as long as I could. Got a couple of cars along the back alley just waiting for our word. Not much happening inside if you don't count some making out."

Danny turns his head sharply at that. He knows his eyes must be wide as hell, and his heart has doubled the speed it was thumping, even if Chin can't know that.

Chin shrugs. "What's he supposed to do? Make polite conversation while they wait? If it helps, he wasn't making it easy."

Kono flicks a warning look at Chin and smiles at Danny, rubbing his knuckles soothingly. "He'll be okay, Danny. I'm sure he's not going to let anything happen."

Steve's a big boy, Danny reminds himself, and can take care of himself. What's a little lip-locking if it gets them the information they need?

"So you could see inside from where you were?" he asks Chin, his throat feeling dry. He's not sure he really wants to look.

"Yeah, the living area at least. They had a drink in there and the… uh… anyway, then I lost sight of them. Vickers took Steve into another room and closed the curtains."

Chin exchanges a look with Kono and Danny squints, hoping it isn't what it sounds like. Steve wouldn't do that, would he? Surely he could talk for a while; spin out the conversation until the meet? Danny tries not to imagine Vickers peeling those skin-tight leather pants down Steve's thighs.

Just then, the three men get out of the SUV in front of them, and walk up the driveway to Vickers' big house.

"Okay," Danny huffs, slapping his thigh like the implication of Chin's words doesn't mean anything. "What are we waiting for? Let's get closer; see what's going down." He just hopes it isn't Steve.

The SUV's quiet as they skim along the fence-line closer to it. Peering around the edge of the gateway, his gun at the ready, Danny sees the men enter the house past Vickers, who appears to have changed from the smart suit he'd been wearing earlier into… is that a robe?

Danny freezes for a second, wondering who the hell does business in a robe, trying not to think what it suggests Vickers and Steve have been doing while they waited.

"Danny?" Kono asks, breaking his line of thought.

"Okay, they're in now," Danny manages, moving carefully around the shrub next to the gate. "Where were you watching from?" he asks Chin in a harsh whisper.

Chin motions with his head to a stand of Cana lilies and the three of them edge towards it, keeping an eye on the well-lit living room across the lawn.

The four men are visible, and Danny's breath catches when he doesn't see Steve. He should be there, shouldn't he? Or somewhere close, at least. What he thought had been a robe on Vickers is more like a cardigan of some sort – long and tied around his waist, but he’s at least wearing pants and Danny thinks there's a shirt – it 's all a similar beige colour and hard to tell from this distance.

"Which room was Steve in?" he mutters close to Chin's ear, hoping like hell Steve has his wits about him and is in the hallway or on the other side of another door he can see in the room where Vickers is doing his deal.

Chin points at a room further along the house; it's lit but Danny can see the heavy curtains are drawn. As he gazes at it, the curtain moves and the door to the lanai opens. It's Steve, doing up the button on his leather pants and pulling his mesh top down to cover his stomach.

Danny's eyes swivel back to Vickers, in serious conversation with the man in the suit. He looks… relaxed, like he's had a good orgasm, is all Danny can think as he rounds the lilies and slides into the shadows of the trees on his way to intercept Steve.

"What were you doing?" he hisses and Steve starts. Danny's too annoyed to relish the fact that he's finally managed to get the jump on Steve. "Shouldn't you be in the hallway outside the damned meeting place, getting evidence?"

"Danny," Steve replies, his voice low, "You brought back-up?"

"No, I came alone," Danny can't resist saying. "Of course I brought back-up. What do you take me for?"

Steve doesn't answer that; he just quirks his lip in a half-grin and produces a gun from God-alone knows where. It's not his usual; this one's much smaller, but Danny figures wherever he's hidden it probably doesn't have the room for anything bigger.

"Okay, just checking. My cell's not working. Wasn't about to burst in on them without knowing you were here. Vickers has a gun in the desk drawer and one on him too. I'll assume the visitors are packing too?" Danny nods. "Give me five minutes to get in position, then come in. Much longer and they'll be gone."

With that, he's backing into the room again, shutting the door and disappearing behind the curtain.

Danny shakes the image out of his head and goes back to where Chin and Kono are waiting, fills them in on the plan and sends Kono back to the gate to let the HPD guys know when to move.

~//~

Within half an hour, the whole thing's wrapped. Danny can't believe how easily it went down, in fact. Vickers, his money, the three drug-runners and the drugs are all on their way to HPD, and there's little doubt that the charges will stick.

Danny's ears are still ringing with Vickers' filthy insults to Steve when he realised he'd been caught out by the hottest thing he'd seen in months. Danny doubts the entrapment threat the man says his lawyer will be working on will pan out; it's not as if Steve had anything to do with the deal, and Danny hopes like hell Steve didn't really do what it's beginning to look a lot like he did while his team mates co-ordinated the raid outside. If he did, it could cause problems, but Steve's smiling like everything's hunky dory now they've got a cool million's worth of cocaine safely off the streets without a single shot being fired.

"You ready to go home and wash off the goddamned war-paint, now, Priscilla?" Danny asks, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

Steve spins towards him, still looking as cool as you please, despite all the looks from the cops he's just endured, not to mention Vickers' epithet-laden wrath.

"What's eating you? We caught them; no one's injured, and I didn't even have to blow anything up or dangle suspects off a wall."

Danny does a double-take and gestures at Steve wordlessly. It's not often he has nothing to say and it obviously confuses Steve.

"Look, Danny, HPD have it under control, there's nothing else we need to know; let's just get home and get cleaned up, all right?"

Steve’s hands are on his hips and despite the confusion and a trace of anger in his eyes, he still looks hot enough to eat, and Danny can't help himself. _He wants Steve_. What he doesn't want is Steve to know, and he certainly doesn't want to know what Steve and Vickers got up to in there.

Steve lets Chin and Kono know that it's time they headed home; Kono looks tired, even though in theory as the youngest, she should be holding up the best. Chin promises he'll deliver her home in one piece and get to bed himself.

Danny doesn't say anything; he heads for the Camaro and gets in the driver's seat, assuming Steve will follow. He closes his eyes while he waits, rubbing his hand over them and wishing like hell this case had not involved them having to go undercover in a gay bar. He hasn't had to think about how much he's attracted to Steve before; has been able to push it away without any reason to see what more there could be. They might be close, but they're not _that_ close; the kind of close Steve doesn't seem to have had any problem being with Vickers tonight.

Steve finally gets in the car; Danny can't imagine what he was doing to take so long. He opens his eyes and looks at his partner as he buckles himself into the seat, and wonders how on earth it came to this.

"I'm sorry, Danno," Steve says as they pull away from the curb.

"Sorry?" Danny can't quite believe his ears. An apology and unprompted too; what is he even apologising for?

"Yeah, sorry." Steve looks at him and Danny takes his eyes off the road as if he can read the reason in Steve's heavily made-up eyes. "I didn't mean for you to worry about me."

Danny has to face front again to watch the road, but he scoffs at that. "Since when were you ever sorry about worrying me? You sure as hell didn't concern yourself with that when you took off to North Korea."

"True," Steve admits and goes quiet, looking out the window with his head turned away.

Danny can't take the silence. He wants to know and yet he doesn't. "Did you do something with him? Besides the making out that Chin already told me about, I mean?"

Steve blinks at him guiltily and licks his lips. His eyes drop to his lap. He doesn't say anything.

"You know that was pretty stupid, right? Not just for your own personal safety, but for the case. You know if his lawyer brings that up in court, despite how it can't really be seen as entrapment, it could make Five-0 look pretty bad." Danny's not angry now, he's too tired to be, and his voice sounds more weary than anything.

"I know that. It was dumb and I… I have no excuse."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about it a bit harder before you got carried away." Danny can only assume the kissing got hot and heavy and Steve forgot he was on a case; either that or… well, he's not even sure.

"I didn't…" Steve starts, then he changes tack. "You know what, I'm glad in a way."

"Glad?" Danny repeats, stunned, and has to look at Steve again.

Steve's got his determined face on; one that says 'damn you all to hell; it worked, didn't it?' He opens his mouth and speaks quite deliberately, so there's no doubt of what he's saying. "I don't have to lie to you any more."

"What?" Danny isn't sure what Steve means.

"Look, if it wasn't already obvious, I'm bi, Danny. I've been in that bar before and these are my own clothes. Hell, even the eye-liner's mine."

Danny blinks about ten times in as many seconds. He's not sure what to say. It's the last thing he actually expected, despite what he knows just happened back there.

"I don't go there often and I leave with someone even less often, but sometimes… I just need it. I don't expect you to understand, Danny. Tonight wasn't exactly what I had planned, but Vickers… you saw him; he…" Steve trails off when he looks at Danny, and Danny can only imagine what his expression must look like.

They're almost at Steve's now, and Danny turns into his street, trying to find words. He can't even think what he should be saying.

"Say something, Danny," Steve pleads as they pull into his driveway. "Yell at me if it helps; just don't… the silence is too much."

Danny opens the door to the Camaro and gets out, standing up and leaning on the roof as Steve gets out and looks over it at him. Danny lifts his head and shakes it. "You have no idea, do you?"

"What?" Steve looks even more confused now.

"Just tell me you used a condom."

Steve shakes his head, but it doesn't seem to be in negation so much as he's still confused.

"Maybe we should go inside for this conversation," Danny decides.

"What conversation?" Steve asks, but he's digging a key out of his pocket with difficulty, and Danny's tempted to go help him just to give him a clue.

"The one where you tell me that you only did _that_ to get my attention, and I tell you that you already had it. If you hadn’t got my attention before tonight, those pants sure as hell got it; you didn't need to screw the suspect."

It's Steve's turn to blink and he almost drops the key he's finally managed to squeeze out of the leather. "I didn't screw him," he manages, a scowl threatening.

Danny raises his eyebrows. "Okay. I can work with that." He's not sure it makes sense knowing McGarrett as he does, but it's kind of a pleasant surprise.

"He didn't screw me either."

"What?" Now Danny's not sure where his understanding went wrong.

Steve gets the door open and gestures for Danny to go in. He flicks the lights on his way past and makes it into the centre of the room before turning to face Steve.

Steve's face is flushed and he's not quite meeting Danny's eyes. "As it happens, he blew me, if you must know. He likes taking things slow, apparently. He was planning to screw me after the deal was over. That's part of why he was so mad, I guess."

Danny laughs; it's too unbelievable not to. "Poor bastard."

"Yeah." Steve's laughing too, but it's hesitant, like he isn't quite sure where they stand now.

"You crazy idiot," Danny says affectionately, taking a step closer.

"Then… we're good?" Steve asks, eyes roaming the room before settling on Danny's grin.

"Oh, we are more than good, babe. Way more than good. Come here."

Steve's lips widen into the most gorgeous smile and he steps right in close to Danny, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him. Despite who Steve may have already had those lips on earlier, Danny thinks it's about the best kiss he's ever tasted.

He puts his hands on Steve's leather-encased ass, caressing the strong muscles within, and when their groins grind together, the thought that he's going to be the one helping Steve get those pants off makes him very, very happy.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/haldoor_honey/pic/0000a90y/)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/haldoor_honey/pic/00009srg/)  
> 
> 
> I'm imagining Steve to look something like the picture above, although maybe a little darker around the eyes and with less stubble, and since I couldn't find a pic of Alex in leather pants, here's a gratuitous one of Scott to make up for it. ;-)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
